sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Γοργώπας Α \Σπάρτη
Γοργώπας ο Πρεσβύτερος Gorgopas thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής‎ 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας Λακωνία ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Θήβα Ηγεμόνες Θήβας Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας Βοιωτία ‎Ηγεμόνες Βοιωτίας ---- Άργος Ηγεμόνες Άργους Στρατιωτικοί Άργους Αργολίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αργολίδας ---- Κόρινθος Ηγεμόνες Κορίνθου Στρατιωτικοί Κορίνθου Κορινθία ‎Ηγεμόνες Κορινθίας ---- Φωκίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Φωκίδας Στρατιωτικοί Φωκίδας ---- Μεσσηνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Μεσσηνίας ---- Σικυώνα ‎Ηγεμόνες Σικυωνίας ---- Αχαΐα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αχαΐας ---- Ηλεία ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηλείας ---- Πισάτιδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Πισάτιδας ---- Αρκαδία Ηγεμόνες Αρκαδίας ---- Μέση Ελλάδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μέσης Ελλάδας Έλληνες ---- Θεσσαλία Θεσσαλική Ομοσπονδία ‎Ηγεμόνες Θεσσαλίας ---- Ήπειρος ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηπείρου ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Θράκης ---- Σικελία Ηγεμόνες Σικελίας ---- Κάτω Ιταλία Ηγεμόνες Κάτω Ιταλίας ---- Κυρήνη Ηγεμόνες Κυρήνης ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Φρυγία Ηγεμόνες Φρυγίας ---- Καρχηδόνα Ηγεμόνες Καρχηδόνας Στρατιωτικοί Καρχηδόνας ---- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Πρίγκιπες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός και ναύαρχος της Σπάρτης - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Γοργώπας" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την ονομασία "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Gorgopas was a Spartan commander during the Corinthian War. In 388 BC Hierax was dispatched by Sparta to Aegina to take over the Spartan fleet. The Spartans under the command of Teleutias had earlier driven off the Athenian fleet blockading Aegina. Soon after taking over, Hierax departed for Rhodes with most of the fleet leaving Gorgopas, his vice-admiral with twelve triremes as governor in Aegina, replacing Eteonicus who held the post before. Gorgopas continued operations against the Athenian army led by Pamphilius who was still laying siege to the city. He ultimately forced Athens to send ships to evacuate their land forces from the area. Gorgopas then went on to harass the Athenian territory from his base in Aegina.Xenophon, Hellenica 5.1.5 Not long afterwards, Gorgopas took his fleet to Ephesus to escort Antalcidas who was sent to replace Hierax as admiral. Upon completing his mission, on the way back to Aegina he encountered the Athenian fleet under Eunomus. Gorgopas retreated and was able to make it back to the port in Aegina. After unsuccessfully trying to bait Gorgopas to come out and fight, the Athenians sailed away at night fall. The lead Athenian ship carried a customary light which the other ships could follow. Gorgopas, keeping his ships dark, followed the light of the Athenian ship. He was able to surprise the Athenian fleet as it passed close to shore around Cape Zoster. The Spartans captured four triremes and forced the rest of the Athenian ships to retreat to Piraeus.Xenophon, Hellenica 5.1.9 Gorgopas was killed in an ambush later that year. One Athenian unit under Chabrias lay in ambush while another under Demaenetus drew Gorgopas out of Aegina and into the trap by openly marching through the area.Xenophon, Hellenica 5.1.12 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σπάρτη *Λακωνία *Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης *Ναύαρχοι Σπάρτης *Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης *Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Βιβλιογραφία * "Ιστορία Ελληνικού Έθνους". Εκδοτική Αθηνών, 1974. * "Ιστορία της Aρχαίας Ελλάδας". Russell Meiggs & John Bury. Εκδόσεις Καρδαμίτσα, 1998. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ναύαρχοι Σπάρτης